Avalanche
by Sideshow Cellophane 26
Summary: Two demons, a witch, and a reaper are all trapped in a one-room cabin beneath a mountain of snow. A lot can happen in the span of a few days, including constant bickering, magical curses, charms, and seduction. Rated M for a lemon around the end. Reader x Sebastian x Claude x William.
1. Avalanche

**Warning: constant bickering and flirting, reader is a witch, Black Butler does not belong to me, and may God help us all, Happy Holidays.**

* * *

"My Young Lord will be missing me if I do not return to him by the morning."

"My Highness will be missing _me_ if I do not return to him by the morning."

"My _coven_ will be missing me if I do not return to them by the morning."

"…My report will be late."

The demons and witch turned to stare at the reaper.

"And I will send all three of you to hell if you cross this part of the room."

"Your threats are empty if we outnumber you," Claude's eyes turned red.

"Two demons, a witch, and a reaper," Sebastian placed a hand on his chin. "All trapped in a one-room cabin in the middle of the woods. It certainly—"

"—Makes for one _hell_ of a story," Claude interrupted.

Sebastian shot a dark look the other demon's way while (Y/n) opened the curtains again. She summoned a flame of light to her fingertip and held it up to the glass, then sighed. A sheet of white greeted her eyes. "The avalanche did not take away the cabin, but we are buried under a mountain of snow right now."

The cabin was pitch black, as the snow covered any sunlight, and so she went around and lit candles while the three men eyed each other suspiciously. It was funny, how all four wound up in the same place. Long story short, Sebastian and Claude were working against one another, Alois and Ciel were still at the hotel in town, William (the reaper) followed the demons since he was following up on a missing souls lead, they were all in a cabin a few miles outside of town, and (Y/n) was a suspect for a series of murders in both London and a small town on the northern border of England.

Sebastian and Claude were ordered by their masters to solve a killing spree thought to be the work of witches (the queen herself requested Ciel to solve them officially, but others were dragged into matters quickly). Alois really only wanted to meddle in the Phantomhive affairs, thus why Claude was ordered to be involved. The demons traced these murders back to a witch coven in the town they were in now, near the northern border of England, because of the missing souls and air of dark magic the supernatural beings felt at each crime scene. William was involved because of the missing souls obviously, and all three men(?) found the name of the coven. (Y/n)'s name was brought up when both Sebastian and Claude interviewed a few locals of the town on their own accord, and found her hiding in this cabin a few miles away from town. They worked at the same pace, but they did not work together.

William entered at the same time because he followed them (and did his own research to find the witch), and there was a large fight that broke out between the three men ((Y/n) was really just confused throughout the loud arguments between the three during their fight) before the mountain snow broke as well. There was a large possibility that either Grell had followed Will, because only he could make loud enough of a monologue to himself to cause an avalanche, or the coven (Y/n) was a part of tried to kill her. The cause was most likely a mixture of both, but since (Y/n) did not know who Grell was, she now thought that her own coven must have turned against her.

"Nobody knows where any of us are. We need to find a way out of here," William sat on a chair and crossed his legs. "Can't any of you use your magic or skills?"

"I'm a witch, not a miracle maker," She scoffed and blew out the flame on her finger. "Energy cannot be destroyed, it can only be moved. I cannot melt this snow, nor can I move such a large quantity of it so that we may escape."

"Do you know any teleportation spells?"

"I can't teleport all four of us very far at all, it is too many people. And I have no idea how much snow is outside. I could accidentally send us all into the middle of the ice and trap our bodies until it melts."

"We can dig, perhaps," Claude remained standing, and Sebastian stood in the same position a full four feet away from him. "From where we are now, I mean."

"Surely an intelligent demon such as yourself will know," Sebastian bit back a scoff, "what we just witnessed was a _slab avalanche_. The snow is not powder. It was already hard and frozen on top of that mountain to begin with, and now that it has settled since the avalanche it has compacted into thick and hard pockets of ice. We will not be digging our way out anytime soon through the front door."

"Surely an intelligent demon such as _your_ self will know," Claude replied cooly, "we are in the presence of a lady who does not need to hear of what may be her immediate death."

"…Well she did not hear of it until you _spoke_ of it just now."

"Well _you_ brought up the compacted snow."

" _Do_ learn how to read these sorts of situations, Faustus. At the angle it rested on the mountain as well as the freezing temperatures it has been up there, anyone could do the math."

"Oh, _anyone?_ "

"Besides _you_ , it seems."

"That's it." Claude cracked a knuckle.

(Y/n) grit her teeth and ignored the indirect insult towards her. " _Will_ you two _please_ stop clucking like hens?!"

"Of course, My Lady," They both bowed.

"She may be a lady," William said, "but she _is_ still a witch." He stood up and made eye contact with her. "A witch who may just double as a serial killer and soul thief."

"I had very little to do with those murders, Love," She grit her teeth. "The coven I am in wants to expand their reach into the rest of Europe, and they are trapping strong and innocent souls to become soldiers and fight."

"So they are enslaving souls?" Claude froze.

"…Yes. To take over Europe."

"Why are you telling us this now?" Sebastian, as much as he loathed to admit, looked remarkably similar to Claude when he froze too.

"Because," The witch went into a cupboard and pulled out several blankets, "the avalanche was _too_ coincidental to truly be a coincidence. Three supernatural beings, capable of finding out the dark mysteries of a powerful and secretive witch coven, go around questioning the townsfolk, gathering names, and visiting my home all the way out here in the middle of nowhere? Getting our odd group in one place together like this would be the perfect way to kill us, or at least quiet _you_ all. Maybe I will die before we get out, and maybe you will kill each other after I am gone, but they tried to kill me because of what I know of their plans. They had to, the avalanche was too convenient a chance to pass. I am a user of white magic, not black. I was going to stop them."

"So they gathered us in one space and trapped us while they prepare the souls for war," Sebastian conveniently summarized.

"Yes. There is a group of three witches that lead us, and all three have been using black magic. We did not know they were killing innocent people until they announced their big plans, and there were only a few of us who were not swayed by their promises of power. What they are planning is horrible and wrong."

" _All_ witches are evil," William muttered from his side of the room.

"That is quite racist, you know," She held out a blanket to him to change the subject. "Now then. It will be getting cold and we cannot have a fire burning. The smoke would choke us all in here if we lit one." And a bit of snow spilled out of the _fireplace_ from where it had fallen down, inside of the cabin. This only meant that the entire cabin was buried under the mountain's ice.

However: they could all see the snow on the floor, yes, but they could also see the gap _between_ the floor and the inside of the chimney. That meant that it was still hollow and somebody could crawl their way up and out. The snow at the chimney opening must have been too thick to fall through, and blocked off the rest of the snow. It was a stroke of luck.

William took the blanket.

"Then why did you go around lighting candles?" Claude half smirked.

"There is no smoke," Sebastian was quick to point out, and his smirk grew as Claude's turned down into a snarl. "She lit them with magic."

"It isn't real fire," She agreed. "It is light, and it looks like fire, but it is not real. We are all safe."

"And our oxygen supply?"

"Limited," She admitted. "I have plants in that corner that will produce breathing air, but it will not hold us forever." She pointed to the bed in the corner of the room, where a total of five potted plants circled it.

Finally, Claude moved to sit down on the sofa that was near the ruined fireplace. Someone would need to sweep that snow back. "There are those of us in this cabin who can't die of asphyxiation should smoke fill the room."

"Because you are already dead? Yes," (Y/n) tossed a blanket over his body anyways. "But I have several protection charms over my soul as well and I still want you all to be as comfortable as possible," She sat down beside him with her own blanket, and motioned to Sebastian to sit as well. "Now, I believe that we should discuss the matter of survival. _You_ all at least have lives to get back to while I have a new one to start away from the witches of this town. I believe that they will try to kill me again if they find out I survived this. We are iced in and judging by the snow in the fireplace, it has covered the entire cabin, so it is at least twenty feet above the front door. The snow came down the chimney, we can all clearly see it on my floor as of now, but it has not filled the entire thing. A patch of ice must have blocked the chimney opening off before the powdered snow could find its way in."

"We can try climbing up," Sebastian eyed it as he sat beside the woman, sandwiching her between two demons…Yet he sensed no fear from her as she threw the last blanket over him. There was only a very, _impossibly_ , caring and kind soul that he sensed.

"It is a _very_ small chimney," William pulled the blanket up to his chin. It smelled of flowers and he liked that. He suspected the potted plants in the corner were flowers in the warmer months too.

Sebastian raised his shoulders in a half shrug. "I can turn into my raven form and peck my way through until I reach the outside. The rest of you can follow."

"And what about us _non_ -shapeshifters?" The reaper frowned.

"What _about_ you?" Claude sniffed. "Miss (Y/n) can cast spells for herself, if she knows the magic."

"Well, if Miss (Y/n) can cast a spell on herself than she can cast one on you too William, isn't that right?"

"Actually Mister Sebastian," (Y/n) blushed, "I would need to practice a lot before casting a shapeshifting spell on anybody else."

"Don't all witches know shapeshifting spells?"

"Again, that is quite racist towards us witches."

"Terribly sorry," Sebastian coughed into his hand, obviously not sorry at all.

She turned back to the group, "I don't want to have William turn into anything ugly or horrible now, or worse…"

Claude couldn't resist a mischievous grin. "Isn't he already all three?"

William seethed, "I will _end_ you, Scum."

"Case in point, Pidgeon."

"Then Miss (Y/n) can practice her spells!" Sebastian was quick to end this before it could get ugly ( _he_ rather thought that William was handsome, and that was not just because the reaper looked an awful lot like both him and Claude). "She can practice while Claude and I dig."

"Practice on _who?!_ " William tensed in the blanket.

"Why, _you_ of course."

"I don't feel comfortable with this," The witch stated quickly. "I would rather practice on one of you demons first. You two can shapeshift easily if I make any mistakes."

"I like that idea better," William nodded and relaxed again.

The demons did not.

Claude said, "Why don't the three of us simply change our forms once we find an escape through the chimney and leave Spears behind?"

"Because," (Y/n) frowned, "that wouldn't be right!"

"Oh, perhaps you feel this way because you know he will _kill_ you for stealing the souls?"

"I did no such thing," She now fumed, "it was the coven leaders!"

"Coven leaders are not the _only_ members of a coven, Miss (Y/n). All witches know black magic."

"…I suspect that you are _all_ racist towards witches aren't you?"

"Only when the stereotypes hold true."

 _Now_ the witch was getting fed up with this. "I don't even _know_ the black magic involved in enslaving souls!"

"I see spell books on that bookshelf over there," Claude pointed out. "That can be tested."

"Those books involve many things, but _not_ black magic!"

William was quiet, and went through his death list near one of the lit candles. (Y/n)'s name was not under his registry, but then again she was not in London. It would not have been his place to take her soul since it was not his jurisdiction, but as of right now he needed to get out of this cabin and talk to the reapers in charge of collecting souls around here. He could not simply teleport or transform into an animal like these…creatures.

But as of right now, his biggest concern was making sure that these demons did not take the soul of this witch. It was bad enough when demons took regular souls, but a witch's soul would be an avalanche of paperwork and overtime.

Pun intended.

"Oh really now?" Claude stood up and draped his blanket over her body (she _was_ a lady in need after all), then went over to see the titles for himself. The room was well lit to read, and he was smirking quite widely as he did so, "I see: _Magical Herbs_ , _The Book of Charms and Talismans_ , _Beauty in Magic,_ _Treaties of the Celtic Tribes_ , _Amusing Pub Antics_ … _Summoning and Transformation…The Living Bible?!_ " He began to frown as the listings went on. "These are…"

"Beginner's spell books and magical history, mostly," (Y/n) said, and did not squirm away when Sebastian put his arm around her. For a demon he was quite warm, and it really _was_ beginning to get cold in the cabin. Besides, even she could tell that there was a rivalry between him and Claude. One could _smell_ the smugness radiating off of Sebastian as Claude's theory was proven wrong. "Well, they at least involve magical histories and listings, like the herbs and Celtic tribes. I use Celtic magic mostly since we are so close to Scotland, it's more powerful and concentrated."

Claude's face twitched in growing anger and impatience. "Are you not a born witch?!"

"I was raised by the coven as an apprentice. They found me in a tree stump and took me in. I can only perform very basic spells leveling with that of a child magic wielder."

That made her a born human raised by born witches. She had to work harder to gain magical powers.

"So you are not able to perform a transformation spell?"

"Well, you just found a _Summoning and Transformation_ book. I can do something with that," She held out her hand, and Claude reluctantly pulled out and handed her the spell book. "I have been told that I am powerful for my age. Most humans not born with magical powers can only perform the most basic of feats. I can do more."

"And how old are you?"

"Old enough," She looked pointedly at him. Claude still looked frustrated, and (Y/n) almost pitied the demon. "I was never allowed to practice often, so I was never able to expand my powers."

Claude was silent.

"…We should be able to switch off," Sebastian said with a smile on his face. "One demon digs through the snow above us while the other allows himself to be tested."

"Wait," William held up a hand, and leaned forward. "(Y/n). You say that you have been raised by the coven. Why _have_ they decided to kill you?"

"Because the three leaders need one-hundred percent willingness from the rest of the witches to have the enslaved souls fight, and I can hinder their plans with _you_ three behind me. I am not swayed by their false promises of power to everyone."

"And there are no feelings of love towards your family?"

"They raised me. That does not make them my family." Her words came out clipped and short, and she suddenly stood and draped the blankets over Sebastian. The spell book was set down on the table between the sofa and chair (between the sitting demon and reaper). "I do not believe that demons eat human food, but do reapers?"

"I will eat no food made by any of you," William responded quickly.

"What about simple things you can chop yourself, like fruit? Nothing that needs to be prepared by any of us but you."

"…I am not hungry." He crossed his arms and looked to the side like a child.

"Well I am," She went to the other side of the cabin, where a stove and sink were—the kitchen area was small. She reached into the pantry closet and pulled out an apple. "I have enough food to last two of us maybe a few days if we ration evenly."

"Only a few days?"

"It is usually only me up here and I haven't been to the town in a while," She bit her fruit and motioned to the pantry. "There is water as well, and we can melt the snow in pots if we need more. There are ways to clean water without boiling it."

"Why—" Claude started.

"Boiling water requires fire and heat," Sebastian finished. "But so does melting the snow in the first place."

"She can create light, why not heat?" The demon went around the small room, looking at personal items that were lying around.

Paintings of nature were on the walls, a lace tablecloth was draped over the one table near the kitchen area, plates and utensils (all wooden and handmade…) were in drawers, a few dolls were on a shelf with other books such as Shakespeare and _Sherlock Holmes_ stories taken from the newspapers . . . She lived in this cabin, isolated from the town. Even as a witch, it was unusual for such a sweet soul to be alone.

"…There are only so many things I can do…" (Y/n) rubbed her shoulder awkwardly. "Why do you think I'm getting blankets for you all?"

"Because you are trying not to get killed when we escape?" Claude raised an eyebrow. "Heat is a comfort for demons, not a necessity."

She blushed. "Stop going on about that, please. I did nothing wrong but be who I am…The blankets are for the heat I cannot create with magic."

He pushed his glasses farther up his nose,"I am _sure_."

There was a tension in the air created by Claude's words, and so (Y/n) sighed and tossed an apple William's way anyways. He caught it with the end of his shears, still sitting on the other side of the room opposite of Sebastian.

"The two of us will need food to generate body heat, at least," She said.

"And the two of _us_ ," Sebastian meant him and Claude, "do not. If you need assistance in that regard, do feel free to ask."

(Y/n) let out an unladylike snort. "Yes. Oh my goodness, _yes_. One of you two demons gets to cuddle up with me on the bed while the other gets to snuggle with the reaper on the couch. It's the perfect idea."

"I will kill you all," William said dryly.

"…I believe that William and Claude would be quite the pair in bed."

Sebastian snorted. The other two men(?) shot them both dirty looks.

"Or perhaps William and I can sleep on the bed while Sebastian and Claude get the sofa together," She continued her train of thought.

William snorted. The other two men(?) shot them both dirty looks.

"They _do_ bicker like women, don't they?" The reaper added with a rare smile. It was a _very_ rare smile. And caused by a _witch_ no less.

But she was charming, and all three supernatural beings were charmed by her charms. She only knew how to cast the most powerful charms on herself, after all.

(Y/n) was a witch like no other. Her soul was indeed charming, and was already naturally kind, but after several spells were cast her personality could not be hated by those who spoke to her. One could hate her from far away, maybe, but the ultimate spell was a powerful one. It was a mixture of charms cast by both herself and the other witches of her coven to prevent any dangers from befalling the young woman, since she was technically a human, and even the coven hated to hate her because of the love charms that were cast on her soul.

It was practically impossible to hate her, and the normally cruel demons and reaper were beginning to warm up to (Y/n) almost against their wills. It was not unpleasant, and they may have liked her without the charms anyway. It would certainly hinder any plans of murder.

William took a bite of the sweet fruit as Claude made himself comfortable on the bed surrounded by potted plants. (Y/n) leaned against the counter in the small kitchen area across the cabin while she chewed on her dinner of one apple, and Sebastian got up to sweep the snow into a clean pile beside the fireplace, where it could be out of the way when he started to dig at the top of the chimney and hopefully get above the snow.

There was silence, for now at least, while each of the four supernatural beings in the room considered their situation.


	2. Cabin Fever

"Are you done with the apple?" (Y/n) approached William with the core of hers and a spoon.

"Yes," He looked at her oddly when she held out her free hand.

Neither did anything for a few seconds but stare at the other awkwardly.

"…Oh! Sorry," She chuckled nervously, "I bury leftovers that I can't eat in the plant pots. The decomposition helps keep the soil fresh and alive."

William gave her his apple core, and she went over to bury each of them in two different pots near the bed. She knelt down beside one and used the spoon to scoop dirt to the side, and buried one of the apple cores beside the root of the plant. Claude was lying on the bed with his legs hanging over the side, but he watched this odd display of plant affection as she repeated her actions with the other pot.

"Why do you do that?" The demon asked.

"So the plants stay alive," (Y/n) said patiently. "The winters are harsh in this land and the cabin is not always warm, such as instances like this. My magic can only do so much." She stood back up to cross the cabin again and wash her hands. As she did this, (Y/n) glanced at Sebastian sweeping the snow against the wall. "Do you think that the snow will melt in here?"

"If our bodies produce enough heat, then possibly," Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "But I predict that it is not likely the cabin will get that warm. I suggest that you bundle up, my dear. It will get much colder than it is now."

"When should we start digging and practicing magic?" William had all of the discarded blankets over his body, and (Y/n) saw that he was shivering as she continued on her way to wash her hands (and the spoon).

"Perhaps Claude and I can dig throughout the night," Sebastian sighed as he finished sweeping. "It has been a long day for all of us. You and Miss (Y/n) shall sleep, and in the morning we may have even dug a tunnel from the surface to the front door so that you may simply walk out, no spells necessary. We shall see how long it takes and how thick the ice is out there. Our masters are expecting us to be back in town by tomorrow, and I would like for that to be the case."

"So your masters are both detectives?"

He chuckled, and Claude let out a loud laugh from the bed he was still lying on. Sebastian said, "Goodness, no."

"Alois Trancy couldn't find his way out of a paper bag," Claude added.

"My Young Lord can't figure out how to tie his own shoes, much less a murder case. Not without _my_ help."

"B- _both_ of your masters are idiots for selling their s-souls to begin with," William stated.

By this point, (Y/n) had finished washing her hands beneath the faucet (the water pump had not frozen yet, but she was positive that it would soon), and she came to sit beside William. He was shivering badly, and he automatically pulled the three blankets around her shoulders as well so they were sharing the warmth together. She wore long sleeves and so did he, but the chill was permeating through the walls of the wooden cabin and into their bones.

"Alois Trancy is a fool, but he is no idiot," Sebastian pointed out. "Perhaps, shall we say, _mentally unstable_ is the correct term."

"And Ciel Phantomhive is any better? His soul would make a remarkable meal and he is an intelligent boy, but he is _not_ very, shall we say, _mentally stable_."

"Perhaps so, but at least my master has his dignity left to share among his servants. The _Phantomhive_ maid's eyeball is not gauged out as you know..."

"And the _Phantomhive_ maid is not a _trained assassin?_ "

"I made sure that our trained servants could _protect_ my master, unlike _your_ demon servants wanting to _eat_ yours."

"Oh you just _love_ to bring that up don't you?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

A vein popped out on Claude's forehead.

(Y/n) said to William, "They are like an old married couple."

"Indeed. How old are you two supposed to be again?" William curled into the witch, and she pulled her legs up to bring them under the blanket. The temperatures were dropping quickly.

"Shut up," Both demons answered.

"You two should kiss already," (Y/n) shut her eyes and nuzzled against William's shoulder comfortably. The reaper was too cold to protest, and the witch's charms were working wonders on all three men(?).

Sebastian's eyes glinted red. "Such language and suggestions will not be tolerated so long as we are trapped together."

"I don't know," Claude pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "Maybe she wants to see a demon's lust come to light…Miss (Y/n) is already quite comfortable with Spears over there, I see."

"We are _freezing_ ," William spat out. "Even reapers need warmth."

"And witches!" (Y/n) pouted.

"Then perhaps you both need to add a third creature to your pile?" Claude grinned a wicked grin, and Sebastian protectively moved between him and the two freezing…creatures.

"No thanks," William answered.

"I wasn't going to sit beside _you_."

Sebastian looked ready to fight Claude if he had to. The tension had reached its limit. "We are alone with a witch and a death reaper, two of what demons consider to be our enemies. That does not mean we should take advantage of their weakened state. Do learn how to read situations better, as we do not need to feast right now, _Faustus_."

Claude licked his lips. "I beg to differ. A born human raised by witches is still a witch, and her soul smells _divine_. I simply wish to get better acquainted with her… _Michaelis_."

"I did not know you preferred your meals sweet and raw, unprepared by a demon's taint."

"Oh, she is tainted alright." Claude took a step towards his rival, "The taint of familial betrayal, even by a coven of homicidal witches bent on world domination, is sweet and undercooked. Her soul has been bathed in nature's alluring touch and dipped in the evils of dark magic—it is rich and sweet like cream with the primal values of a human living off the land and her own wits. She has been isolated and feared by an entire population, yet she stands tall with pride and not a word shall make her fall as most tall things do. All of this I can _smell_ , and her soul's scent is spreading as fast as the cold in this cabin. I have not eaten a soul like (Y/n)'s in many, many centuries, and I plan on making my food last before finally getting what I want."

William and (Y/n) listened to their (for once) serious discussion before looking at one another. The reaper pushed his glasses up his nose and said, "This situation has escalated quickly. Do calm yourselves, before something in this room gets broken," Whether it be an object or person.

Then (Y/n) turned to the demons. "I'm sitting right here!"

"Like a sitting duck, no?" Claude looked past Sebastian and to her with red eyes, feeding off of the smell of her magical charms alone.

"No. Like a coiled snake," Her eyes narrowed. "A witch's soul is not edible if she or others cast the right protection spells over it."

"Strong souls do not need to be protected. Those charms can be removed," Claude took a step forward, and was shoved back by Sebastian.

"Do not be blinded by gluttony," The other demon snarled. "You have a master to serve, a cabin to escape, and a murder case to help me solve." They might as well work together from here on out, anyways, " _Not_ dinner to eat."

"No, I would rather take my dessert first!" Claude ran forward again, and again Sebastian shoved him backwards. He stumbled and fell back, but rebounded and tackled Sebastian to the ground. "She is _mine!_ "

"She is not _any_ of ours yet!"

" ** _Stop!_** " (Y/n) sat up and shouted, and her voiced _boomed_ across the room.

Both demons stopped what they were doing immediately and looked up.

The witch leaned back into William with wide eyes. Sebastian had said _yet_. Were the charms too much, or could the demons really smell her soul past the sweetness of the magic? Was she that alluring? " _Both_ of you! It is too early for cabin fever! If you care about what is _important_ , you will dig through the night and breach the snow above us! Hell, dig a tunnel back to the front of the cabin so we can get out _without_ magic! I _know_ you can! We will go our separate ways, you two will go back to serving and _eating_ your masters, William will resume reaping, and I will go into hiding from my coven. None of us will ever have to see each other again, if you can just stay _calm_."

There was silence after the witch's speech, and then Claude punched Sebastian in the face. Her words did nothing, and the demons rolled around on the ground throwing insults and punches. Had there been any real silverware that would have been thrown too, but it was too far away now.

So she stood up. William grabbed her hand though, "Be careful, sweet witch," and he gave it a squeeze.

She squeezed his hand back and nodded. The mixture of charms were definitely working for reapers too, she thought. "Well then . . . **_Rictusempra!_** _"_ She shouted the curse and pointed to the demons, and both stopped fighting…

…And they began to laugh.

Sebastian rolled off of Claude and to the ground, eyes going wide as he lost control of himself. This had never happened to him before.

Claude curled up into a ball on the ground and began to smack at imaginary hands on his body as his laughter grew in volume and a higher pitch than Sebastian's.

"What did you do?" William stood up to get a better glimpse at them, and brought the blankets with him.

"I didn't want to hurt them!" (Y/n) exclaimed. "I don't like violence. It's…It's a tickling curse. I learned it when I was young, it is a form of torture that leaves no marks. They will feel the effects for only a few minutes."

William snorted in amusement, and watched the demons as they laughed harder and harder. "Oh my _overtime_. Ticklish demons?"

"Apparently very ticklish demons," She stood closer to William and moved the blankets back over her shoulders so they were sharing again. "They have been fighting together all evening, and so now they will laugh together. Let us retire to bed, I am sure they will get to work once they come back to their senses."

"Perhaps…Even so, I shall keep an eye on you throughout the night. If either of them touch you I will reap their corrupted souls myself," He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and lead her to the bed. "Have you any salt to keep them at bay?"

As Claude held his stomach and began to guffaw, and Sebastian kicked out his feet lightly in an uncharacteristic display of lost control (it felt like the ghost fingers were tickling _his_ _literally damned soul_ ), (Y/n) placed the extra blankets on the bed and took off her shoes while William got salt from the kitchen. He came back and saw her holding a winter night dress and some folded clothes.

"…I would like to change into something more comfortable. I have a few button-down night shirts and pants that would be more comfortable than a suit, if you wanted to change as well," She smiled and held up one of the pairs of pants. "Button-downs are warmer in the winter time, and these are from a charity. They are unisex and too big for me anyways. The bathroom is small, but it is private. We can change in there," She gave him a crooked and awkward smile that he could not say no to.

Long story short, William discovered that he could fit into unisex nightwear while (Y/n) circled the bed with salt for her own protection.

The demons' laughter was slowing by this point, as it had been ten minutes, and they were wiping stray tears from their faces. They had each managed to roll over to the kitchen area, across the room from the bed. (Y/n) was spooning a shivering William (you know what you read) under the cover of more than a few blankets for warmth.

The demons looked at each other sourly as the witch and reaper snuggled. William had won this round.

"…I can't believe a demon of your age is _ticklish_ ," Claude spat out in a quiet tone after all of their breathing evened out (the demons from laughing, the reaper and witch from sleeping). He rubbed his aching sides.

"I am _not_ , under _normal_ circumstances," Sebastian was still blushing as he took off his shoes and rubbed his feet. "And neither are you. That spell has been around for many centuries. It is a cruel one and I have only seen it being used a handful of times. It makes one extremely sensitive to the touch—I can still feel the tingling from ghost fingers, can't you?"

Claude did, but he was not about to admit so. "Well, in either case regarding your sensitivity, I believe that the… _ticklishness_ …lasts for some time after one is the victim of said spell…Curse, I should say. It is more of a tickle curse."

"So?" Sebastian sat up and gave him a dirty look.

"So I saw you kicking your feet against the floor a _lot_ more than I was."

"And I saw _you_ holding your sides tighter than _I_ was."

"The feet are a very ticklish place for many humans, you should not be embarrassed," Claude smirked.

"Yet the torso is far easier to get to," Sebastian leaned forward to poke Claude's side at a demon's speed, and relished in the fact that Claude squeaked even though he blocked the hand and was not actually poked. "I am sure that if you were tied up with this sort of sensitivity I might be able to convince you to leave my Master Phantomhive alone."

"And I could not do the same with you allowing me to have Ciel's soul?"

"No. Again, your torso is far easier to get to than my feet," Sebastian fixed his suit jacket and put his shoes back on. "I can easily overpower you."

"You could not," Claude scoffed.

"Well, we have already fought on…oh, like seventy-five different fronts. Why not add a tickle fight to the list?"

Claude looked away after a moment. "…Might I call a truce until the lady wakes up?"

The raven demon leaned back in newfound smugness. "A truce until the lady gets a taste of her own medicine."

"Deal."

This time, instead of bloodying roses, they shook hands. Then they got to work flying/crawling up the hollow chimney to dig their way out through the snow.

"…What about after we get revenge?" Claude asked in his spider form.

"Then we fight William. He is in the lead for her heart."

"Do you know why we are fighting for a silly witch?"

"She is not silly," Sebastian was quick to say. "She is different. Beneath all of those spells and charms cast on her soul, Miss (Y/n) is unique and refined. I too smell something primal in her soul, as you said, and despite its taint from betrayal she remains sweet and untouched…Resilient is the word. She shows no fear being trapped in a cabin with two demons and a death reaper, three beings that can easily kill her at any passing moment, even going so far as to cuddle two of us," but not Claude he was happy to know, "and that shows resilience and bravery. She is not _royalty_ like I prefer, but is a rare find indeed. Unlike _you_ however, I know how to _wait_ for my meal."

"Obviously, otherwise Ciel Phantomhive would be dead by now. His soul is most refined, like a rare steak. But (Y/n)'s is driving me half mad already even with her protection charms."

Both knew that she had protection charms over her soul to ward off hatred from her life, but both wanted her anyway.

"The hungrier one is, the more satisfying the meal. But my Master is the only soul I wish to _devour_ per say; I wish to keep (Y/n) around longer."

"You wish to play with your food."

"Your hunger makes your decisions. That is not wise, you should know."

"It's not my hunger, it's my lust," Claude dug his way through the snow quickly, and shoveled it behind him without worry. It was pure ice by now, and was packed and deep.

Sebastian dug with his raven feet instead of his beak so he could speak. Say _that_ three times fast, why don't you. "Same difference in our situation. Neither option is the wisest to think by."

"I am wise enough to know that (Y/n) was right earlier when she said we bicker like an old married couple."

"…We do. We must stop doing this."

"We should, but I have too much fun taunting you, Raven."

"I feel the same way, Spider."

"How kind of you."

"Quite."

"…Is this a love confession?"

"No," Any background music stopped and Sebastian drew back from the snow to stare at Claude. " _God_ no. You _need_ to learn how to read situations."

Claude paused and blinked up at Sebastian with all eight eyes. "…Perhaps _you_ should stop being such a damn tease."

"Stop _flirting_ with everyone in this cabin, please and thank you."

"Technically we are above the cabin right now."

"Well I am above _you_ right now," Sebastian was technically right, as he was higher than Claude was. "For you see I am simply one _hell_ of a top."

"See what I mean, you tease?!"

"Once we get out of here I will enjoy resuming our little game of masters, but do control yourself in the meantime in front of the witch."

"…You do realize that once we get out of here we may never see (Y/n) again? It will not matter in the end."

That made Sebastian pause. "We will find her again."

"What if something kills her before we kill lay claim to her heart? Or, what if _another_ man lays claim before we have the chance?"

"William, you mean?"

" _He_ is not bound by any masters."

"But he _is_ bound by his work."

"He gets time off unlike us," Claude sighed and resumed digging, this time more slowly. "He can see her between jobs, or even aid her in hiding from the witch coven if she _really_ has him wrapped around her finger. And he is being fooled by her protection charms."

"Those spells only work on humans, despite what she thinks," Sebastian pointed out. Plot twist. "But he is being unusually open with her. Perhaps it is not just the cold that draws them together."

"Reapers do not allow themselves to feel emotions when working with humans, as you should know. The big bad reaper showing weakness for a witch shows that she is special."

"I _do_ happen to know, and I _also_ happen to know that demons do not feel love either."

"…Sebastian, _are_ we in love?"

"I swear to the _hells below_ Claude, I have told you to read these situations better—!"

"—Settle down you _idiot_ , I was asking if we demons are in love with a _witch_."

"…Oh."

" _Oh_ ," Claude mocked.

" _Phrasing_."

"I shall work on it. Are we in love with a witch?"

"Better. And I suppose we are."

"And we are all fighting for her affections by this point, whether to get a soul contract or her heart."

"Yes."

"Well...Did Ciel order you to be back by tomorrow, or did he order you to solve the murders?"

"He ordered me to find the witches responsible for this mess and return back to him," Sebastian smiled in his raven form.

"And Alois ordered me to do the same. Tell me, have we found the witches responsible for the murders yet?"

"Why, no. No we have not."

"Then why are we digging our way out when we can find out the information from one of the witches herself? Who says we cannot gather names and other vital information while we are trapped in here together? Why, torture may even be necessary to get it," He almost shuddered in pleasure at the thought.

"So you are willing to risk (Y/n)'s life in the freezing cold to find out the names of three coven leaders we can easily find out ourselves?" Sebastian smirked: to be trapped in a confined space with a witch they may be falling in love with _does_ sound delicious.

"It will not be risking her life if the only reaper within the vicinity refuses to take her soul," Claude pointed out wisely. "If we were to go back down that chimney chute and flip through his list of souls for the reaping, _will_ her name be on that list? I think not. She still has life in her yet, and William as an obvious soft spot for her. And she can tell us the names of the witches planning to take over Europe over the course of, say, however long it takes for her to choose between the three of us."

"…I do believe I like that plan."

"Of _course_ you do, I'm brilliant."

"Easy, Faustus. Gluttony _and_ Pride are two sins you do not need to have combined."

"How about Lust? That sin goes well with my personality, don't you think?"

"I think you need to help me dig this tunnel."

"Avoiding my—"

"Just help me dig for now and flirt later. I have a plan to help yours come to light, but even with plants in there the lack of oxygen is going to be a problem if we do not do anything about it."

"…Right. So, flirt later then?"

"If you can control yourself until we get out of this cabin, I will make love to you under the stars when we reach the surface."

"Do not make promises you cannot keep, Sebastian," Claude's voice grew darker. There were many women in the world who wanted Sebastian to say those words to them, probably including you, but at the moment Claude stole this rare vow from you all. Eat your hearts out.

"I did not _promise_ anything, there is the chance that Grell will find us as soon as we hit the surface and ruin all of our plans to woo (Y/n). Stay quiet as we progress towards the top."

"Of course."

So Claude was quiet as one of his eight legs reached out to poke Sebastian's bird wing in curiosity.

The raven froze and hissed. "I will _end_ you."

"Imagine how awful being tickled by eight spider legs is," Claude snickered.

"Imagine how awful being tickled by raven feathers is," Sebastian shot back.

"Oh, but eight legs can get into _so_ many naughty places..."

"Feathers are light and torturous, unable to bring anyone sexual relief. Keep that in mind for when you and possibly (Y/n) or William are helpless beneath me, Claude."

Claude felt his nonexistent heart stop, and he could barely stop a lustful shudder from consuming his body. "...Let's save this for a more private area, shall we Sebastian?"

"I _told_ you to control yourself," The bird demon looked pleased with himself.

"It's hard."

"Well I wouldn't know, because _I_ happen to practice self-control _constantly_."

"I can make you lose that control in a matter of seconds."

"You have lost the rights to sex on top of the snow under the stars with me."

"Humph. It would have been cold and uncomfortable anyways. I would prefer to have (Y/n) alone with me, or maybe I could make that uptight reaper lose himself."

"You are more perverted than Grell is. I never thought that I would see the day _that_ was said out loud."

"It is not currently _day_ , it is _night_. And I allow myself guilty pleasures unlike _you_ it seems."

"Do shut up, pervert."

"I'm sorry, was _I_ the one who brought up feathers in a sexual manner?"

"Well you should have known better than to poke a demon when he is ticklish."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll just poke you in a different manner then."

"Pervert."

"Tease."

The bickering went on like this while William and (Y/n) slept through what they assumed to be the night.

* * *

 **So, this has a lot of references scattered around that I might as well credit:**

 **" _Rictusempra_ " is a tickle curse from _Harry Potter._**

 **".. _.like seventy-five different fronts_ " is a lyric from the musical _Hamilton_.**

 **" _Phrasing_ " is from the adult cartoon _Archer_.**

 **Please leave a comment if you're reading, it helps me write faster and better!**


	3. Breakfast(?)

When (Y/n) woke up, she was the one being spooned. It was warm in the blankets, and her face was cold to the touch so she rolled over and nuzzled it into William's chest. She mumbled a little, and opened her eyes.

The magical light attached to the candles had not gone out, so it was not completely dark in the cabin. She was able to see Claude standing by the left side of the bed, behind the salt line, and Sebastian on the right side of the bed, also behind the salt line. (Y/n)'s eyes darted from left to right at either blank-faced demon, and she found herself becoming more alert.

"Good morning, Miss (Y/n)," Sebastian started. He took out a pocket watch from his suit jacket and glanced at the time. "It is now eight in the morning. We have news about the digging."

"And," Claude added, "we would like to deeply apologize to you for our simply atrocious behavior last night."

Sebastian turned his head towards the other demon.

"… _I_ would especially like to apologize. I am sorry for...trying to…eat you."

"No problem."

"I - oh?" He was taken off-guard.

"Yes, it was bound to happen sooner or later," (Y/n) replied. She did not sit up, and William continued to sleep. "What is the news of the snow?"

"It is thick and hard ice," Sebastian continued. "It is hard for even a demon to dig, like we were last night."

"Especially when we are in smaller forms, like a raven or spider," Claude added. "They are not animals that _dig_."

At this, (Y/n) rolled onto her back to sit up a little. "How far were you each able to dig upwards?"

"We had to dig at a slanted forty-five degree angle to go quickly and not move the snow back behind us to block the flow of air off, instead of going slowly straight up and burying the chimney," Sebastian explained. "We were able to get seven and a half feet of tunnel dug above the cabin before we had to stop."

Seven and a half feet, (Y/n) thought. The cabin is buried deep under.

"Why did you have to stop?"

Claude motioned with an arm to the one table. "We decided to make breakfast, keeping in line with your rations of course. There is still plenty of food left in the pantry."

"Will you continue trying?" She was visibly disappointed, and plopped back down on the bed because it was _freezing_ in here dammit.

The snow pile against the wall had not even begun to melt.

"Of course, my lady," Both demons bowed.

"After we are done attending to you two," Claude stated.

"Would you prefer breakfast in bed?" Sebastian asked.

"Um…Yes please," She nodded.

They both stood back up straight again, and Sebastian said, "Then you will both need to sit up and take the food. The salt circle prevents us from crossing."

"Well you did try to eat her," William spoke up, and it was apparent that (Y/n)'s movements had awakened him. He reached over to the nightstand for his glasses. "Taking a witch's soul involved in everything going on right now would be too much paperwork and overtime on top of the _extra_ overtime I will have to make up for being trapped and useless in here."

"Woe is you," Claude said dryly.

He pushed the glasses up his nose, "Do shut up."

"I feel loved," (Y/n) stated as she nuzzled into William's chest comfortably. "Is paperwork all that you think of me as?"

"…Not _entirely_ ," The reaper (poorly) hid his blush by pulling the covers up over his cheeks. "You are also very warm."

"So are you," She smiled in satisfaction. She saw the blush and thought that he was sweet.

"For breakfast we have cold earl grey tea and, since we cannot heat anything, Miss (Y/n) has a selection of breakfast pastries that go along well with chopped walnuts and slices of fresh fruit," Sebastian took a bow with pride. "You may each split one sliced apple and a handful of walnuts with two pastries. It is a small breakfast, but you two do need to reserve your food and strengths." He went to the kitchen table to get the food for them.

"Well?" William turned to (Y/n).

"Well what?" She asked.

"Can witches not sense when food is poisoned?"

"Again, racist."

"Well _can't_ you?"

". . . Yes," She sighed and blushed. "I do not sense anything harmful in their intentions."

"Very well then. I shall trust your judgement, since it has helped us thus far," Will pulled the sheets back down a little and allowed the witch to intertwine her limbs with his. "Now you should trust mine. I say that we stay in this bed until we find an escape. It is freezing cold in this cabin and the _both_ of us can come down with hypothermia if we are not careful. If we stay under the blankets then we have a chance to survive."

"If you were to both be active," Claude added as he remained standing at the foot of the bed, "then you could create your own heat."

"Not as long as the salt circle is in place," William eyed him, and then Sebastian as he came back with a tray of their breakfast. "We are not getting up from this bed. After that outburst last night, I no longer trust either of you to have access to her."

"I _did_ apologize," Claude huffed.

"I can take care of myself," (Y/n) frowned. "I did just fine last night breaking you two apart."

"You did not harm us," Sebastian pointed out as he held the breakfast tray halfway over the salt line, and Will took it into his lap. "You brought us into a weakened and sensitive state of body."

"What now?" (Y/n) sat up with William, and both began to eat their small breakfast.

Claude took his cue, "Grim into joy, black into red, insensitive to sensitive. That is what makes a demon butler ticklish."

She oh so elegantly responded with, "Huh?"

"That tickle curse you cast last night has a lasting effect," Sebastian explained. "Demons are not normally… _sensitive_. You made our physical bodies ticklish to the touch. We can deal with pain easily, but being ticklish is a whole new level of weakness that we are not accustomed to. Whether it was intentional or no, you have placed us in an unfamiliar situation by choosing to respond nonviolently to our violence. It was a brilliant move and we do not wish to trifle with whatever else you may come up with should a situation of that sort grow tense again."

"Okay," She said simply. "The spell really only lasts for a day or two."

"And that is a 'day or two' of you or William taking advantage of us," Claude pointed out. "We do not wish to be taken off-guard just as you two do not wish for us to kill you. We propose a treaty until we escape this cabin, and then we can continue on our journeys to stopping your coven from enslaving any other souls."

"I didn't know we were in such a dire situation as to require a treaty," (Y/n) said innocently. "Why don't we all just get along? I can tell you the names of the leaders right now, if that is the reason you are all being so kind to me." She bit off a small piece of an apple slice while William got to eating one of the two scones on the tray first.

"It is not the entire reason, but please do," Claude nodded once.

"Martha Moonsliver, Raven Wolfe, and One-Eyed Margaret."

Claude blinked. That had been far easier than anticipated.

"One-Eyed Margaret? Which eye can she see out of?" Sebastian coughed into a hand. The information may prove to be important later, he thought.

"She is blind and only sees through a third eye," (Y/n) smiled sadly. "Her psychic senses have saved her more than once, so be careful. The three of them reside in the marshlands to the east, and that is also where the coven meets."

"Martha Moonsliver," William frowned and stopped eating suddenly. His brows knit together deeply, and he shoved the tray into (Y/n)'s lap and jumped out of the bed to grab his death list. "I've read that name before!"

In running out of the bed, William had upset the salt circle so it was no longer complete. This did not go unnoticed by Sebastian or Claude.

(Y/n) just missed the warmth. She too sensed the broken circle, but was worried by nothing but the greater evil that resided in the eastern marshlands. Being an outcast from society (constant taunts of being a witch by the townsfolk did that to you), (Y/n) grew to be lonely even with witches raising her. Her intuition was strong when it came to trust, and she trusted these three men(?). Perhaps they had ulterior motives, but for now she would let life lead the way to where it mattered.

As William flipped through his death list, she patted the bed. "Do either of you care to sit down?"

"Servants do not require comfort, My Lady," Sebastian smiled and bowed slightly.

Claude resisted a sneer in Sebastian's direction, because _he_ had wanted to sit down.

"Well in here you two aren't servants," She smiled. "And I am not going to treat you as anything less than human…Er, I am not going to treat you badly. I have told you the names of the coven leaders, so you don't need to treat me with false kindness. Allow yourselves some comfort while your masters are not here to order you around, why don't you? I'm a lady, but I am an independent lady who can do things on her own."

Claude stepped over the broken salt circle and sat at the edge of the bed. "If you insist, Miss (Y/n)."

"Please, just call me (Y/n)."

"And please, just call me Claude," He returned with a charming smile that made her blush.

Sebastian shot the other demon a dark look. "Call _me_ when you two are done flirting."

"They had better be done flirting," William returned. "Martha Moonsliver, scheduled to die tonight at 11:59 _exactly_ . . . oh my," His lip curled upwards. "It seems as though my associates will have the entire situation taken care of after all."

"Grell, or the younger one?" Sebastian cocked an eyebrow. "Knox, I believe?"

"It is _supposed_ to be Grell's case," William nodded once. "But knowing him, that means that _a_ reaper will be there to harvest her soul and hopefully realize what is going on, once he sees whatever proof there is of these souls being enslaved. And with _us_ three gone, I can only presume Grell will seek out Sebastian and find your masters instead, if he has not already. They had better be intelligent enough to do their own research and realize that we were in the avalanche."

"Grell is another reaper," Sebastian explained to (Y/n). "He and William are partners."

"Grell was _supposed_ to stay in town and question the reapers dispatched to this area, or help them if necessary," William added. "I pray he is doing his job."

Perhaps he was, or perhaps he was stalking Ciel and Alois as the boys realized their demons had not returned like they should have—and hopefully they knew of the avalanche. If they were smart then they would realize where their demons were.

"The town is two miles away," (Y/n) pointed out quietly. Moonsliver had been a motherly figure to her, so it was understandably hard for her to hear the news of the woman's death (and betrayal, had she been the one to cause the avalanche). "The avalanche would have been visible to the townsfolk, but they do not know the exact coordinates of my home, nor would they care about my well-being enough to search and dig. It falls to us to escape on our own, and it may fall to the other reapers and your masters to stop the other witches and a possible war of souls."

Claude thought that Ciel and Alois were competent enough to solve their own problems. He had a witch to seduce, in the meantime.

"William," Sebastian said suddenly, "You said 11:59 exactly, did you not? That is one minute away from the witching hour."

"There are rituals that take place at midnight and at three in the morning, the true witching hour," (Y/n) pointed out. "She will probably die as a human sacrifice in strengthening the souls, or one of the other two leaders will murder her for their personal gain."

"Or," Claude suggested, "Our masters and Grell may find her first and free the souls."

"Does your list state how the witch will die?" Sebastian said.

"Yes, but I am not going to tell the likes of _you_ ," William snapped. "Even in our predicament, you are both still demons and a witch who may still care about this woman. If we escape by tonight then you could get in the way of whatever reaper is there to claim her life."

"Well she may have been one of the few to cause this avalanche," (Y/n) pointed out. "Their trio lost my love and loyalty when they announced that they were enslaving souls. I wouldn't stop a reaper from doing his job no matter who the dying person is."

Even if it was (Y/n) herself.

"And we dug the entire night and were only able to get seven and a half feet above the cabin," Claude pointed out. "We don't know how deeply we are truly buried, so at this point both Sebastian and I must work together to work efficiently. It may still take some time for us to escape, and certainly not by tonight."

"Even so," Will pushed his glasses farther up his nose, "I cannot give any of you reaper information freely. It is bad enough that I am trapped in here with two demons and a witch, but if word spread that I allowed myself to _work_ with you on a job then I would _truly_ slander the reaper name forever."

"Aren't you already doing that by talking with us?" (Y/n) pointed out.

"He doesn't want to give us exact details on the soul reaping tonight," Sebastian sighed. "Demons and reapers do not mix well, under most normal circumstances."

"I could get you to talk, you know," Claude looked at William with a blank expression as he cracked a knuckle.

" _No violence,"_ (Y/n) hissed.

"Well…Demons are not normally ticklish, but I am sure that _normal_ reapers resemble humans in that regard."

The reaper took a noticeable step back. His death scythe was with his suit, on top of the dresser a few feet to his left against the wall, and that was too far away for comfort. "Touch me and I swear—"

"I'm happy that you have all managed to behave up until this point," (Y/n) interrupted before things could get ugly (although she would have loved nothing more than to see three beautiful men(?) laugh themselves silly), and picked up an apple slice. "William, you do not need to give us details if you can't. Death reapers have hard jobs and hard rules to follow, we understand at least that. You should focus then on the fact that you are probably being replaced out there, as we have been trapped in here since last evening and others of your kind must have noticed by now. Your partner Grell and the demon's masters will take care of the soul matters at hand, so I propose that we focus on staying healthy and trying to escape so we are not missed for very long. Let us drop the subject of my coven leaders' demises, please, and focus on digging ourselves out of here."

The two demons and one reaper found her remarkably calm and collected throughout the speech, and watched in silence as she resumed eating her breakfast.

After a few moments, William climbed back into the warm bed and allowed the woman to cuddle closer to him as they shared the food and warmth in silence.

After a few more moments, Sebastian decided to join the crowd and sat at the edge of the bed Claude was not already at. The Trancy butler sat on (Y/n)'s side while the Phantomhive butler sat on William's side, which he did not mind too much. The reaper was still a handsome man (Sebastian thought that the three men(?) looked very similar, after all!) and fun to tease.

"Shoes are not to be worn in this bed," (Y/n) said quickly as Claude attempted to pull himself up all the way.

He paused, and bent over to untie his shoes. He could not help but notice that Sebastian had already removed his own, and had crossed his legs on the bed. Cheeky bastard, always one step ahead.

William and (Y/n) had pulled their knees to their chests, and both demons noted that they were both still freezing. The reaper had exposed himself to the freezing cold again by jumping above the covers, so at this point he was shivering slightly. The demons watched them eat in a comfortable silence before Sebastian took the platter back to the kitchen to wash and put away.

"If I may," Claude broke the ice (pun intended), "And I am quite aware of how inappropriate this may seem, but body heat is better shared with skin to skin contact."

"We are not stripping off our clothes," William said immediately.

"We could share a shirt," (Y/n) let out an unladylike snort.

" _No_."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Sebastian sighed as he crossed the room back towards them, "Claude is right. You are both obviously chilled. He and I will be out in the snow, if you are concerned about us seeing anything private. You two would be completely alone to…entertain yourselves," He winked, and it did not help the situation when Claude allowed himself a smile.

(Y/n) and William each blushed deeply at that.

"Anyways," Sebastian chuckled lightly, "Claude and I shall resume our dig. Expect us back by noon at the latest, but do feel free to call if you need anything," He bowed and went to the middle of the room.

With a wave of feathers, he turned into his raven form and flew up the chimney.

"I shall accompany him," Claude sighed and stood up. "Again, feel free to call us if the need arises. M'lady," He bowed and, like Sebastian, turned into his spider form (without a cloud of feathers) and went up the chimney to join Sebastian.

The raven demon had returned to his human form, and the spider demon did the same. Why did they do this in a small snow tunnel? Why, they had dug themselves _out_ of the snow tunnel and reached the surface last night. The cabin chimney was indeed buried seven and a half feet below the compacted snow (at least, the slanted tunnel length was seven and a half feet long, so without the slant it was probably a bit less than that in reality), but no deeper. The front door took a little while longer to reach, as it was over _twenty_ -seven and a half feet buried (it too was a slanted tunnel so humans could crawl their way up), but they managed to dig the entrance out too. Cold air once again permeated into the cabin from beneath the door (and they held it open for part of the night to get more air into that cabin too) and down the chimney slowly—freezing cold air, but _air_. Those plants could not hold (Y/n) and William forever, after all. Plants do not produce oxygen without sunlight, and magical lighting was not sunlight. Sebastian and Claude had succeeded in digging themselves and the cabin out of the snow, and they now sat beside each other in satisfaction a few feet away from the tunnel to the chimney. The tunnel to the front door of the cabin was six feet to their right.

The avalanche had upturned much of the surrounding forest, and it was a work of protective magic that all of the trees they saw before them in this valley had not hit the cabin. It was a mess out here, and most of the trees still standing were half buried but still there. There was still cover and a forest to hide in.

"We've planted the seeds inside of their heads," Sebastian said quietly. There was still the chance that Grell was out there searching for them.

"They shall succumb to their lust soon," Claude nodded once. "Should we at least tell them that we dug to the surface?"

"No, no. Don't give them hope just yet," Sebastian shook his head. "Let (Y/n) choose between the three of us first. Then we pretend to dig overnight and allow them to crawl up the tunnel from the door the following morning."

"And if they open the front door and see the tunnel leading towards the light of the sun?"

"They won't leave that bed," Sebastian assured. "Not after they give in to lustful desires. At this point, it is obvious that will happen soon. (Y/n) has affected us all and we have affected her."

"Clever man."

"I am not a man, but thank you."

"…"

"You know what I meant."

"Mhm."

"Claude you know what I meant."

" _Mhm_."

"Claude I _am_ technically _not_ a man—"

" _Mhm_."

" _Claude—!_ "

"Mh—HA!" Claude fell to his side in a giggling fit as Sebastian tackled him and tickled anywhere he could reach.

"Do try to keep it down," The raven demon smirked openly, "We don't want anyone to find us and ruin the plans now, do we?"

As Claude giggled into a gloved hand and struggled on the snowy surface, (Y/n) and William had begun to argue in the cabin below.

(Y/n) was still sitting up, hovering over William who was rolled to the side underneath the covers. "I propose that we at _least_ take off ou—"

"No."

"William, please! I am freezing even beneath these sheets!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"I am surprised, any other man would take advantage of this situation."

"Well I am not a man."

"…"

"You know what I meant, Witch."

"Mhm."

William rolled over to glare at her. "I am a reaper, that is not—"

"Mhm."

"I am male, but—"

"But not a man, mhm," She looked too smug, and he sat up to face her.

"Not a _human_ man, no!"

"You said that you are not a man, that is what I heard," She countered.

He came in close to her face, so close their noses almost touched. He was annoyed and smelled of scones while she was smiling smugly and smelled of apples. William whispered as his arms wrapped around her shoulders, "Do you want proof that I'm a man?"

Her eyes widened.

His lips locked with hers in a passionate kiss, and she returned the passion with vigor. With his hands on her shoulders, hers rested on his chest, and then pushed him away gently after a few moments.

"How do you feel about stripping now?" Her eyes shone with a bright light full of the passion in her kiss, and William could not say no to them.

Meanwhile, above the duo on the snow, Sebastian stopped tickling Claude when the spider demon squealed and shot up to kiss the raven demon. Their lips remained locked only until Sebastian hit the same spot that made Claude squeal again, and they both rolled around in the snow in a battle of dominance.

Claude lost that battle quickly when Sebastian kissed _him_. "Do not use kisses to distract a demon," The raven demon chuckled. "You see, I am still one _hell_ of a top. And now I know that I shall top the three of you, when the time comes."

* * *

 **Beware: next chapter is a lemon. If you don't mind, please leave a comment. It's better to see you guys take the time out of your days to comment than favorite my story and run, I want actual feedback to know your thoughts and opinions.**


	4. The Seduction of Four

**Warning: intense lemon, foursome, gayness, straightness, swearing, kinks, etc...Read at your own perverted risk~**

* * *

William had time to think as he stripped off his pajamas and folded them on the dresser. So did (Y/n). He struggled to not hover on the sight of her bare body (it reminded him how long it had been since he made love to anyone), and in silence they both came back to lay naked in the bed. (Y/n) pulled a bottle of lotion from the nightstand drawer and set it on top.

William didn't need her to say what it was for. He didn't even know if she was a virgin or not, but he wanted her to have _some_ comfort.

"So," She remained sitting, and brought the sheets up to cover her bosom. "What is this?"

"Hm?" He wrapped an arm around her side and brought her body closer to his.

"This," She made a motion with her hand, "What we're doing. And about to do. And who we're going to do it with."

"With…?"

"Well the demons like me too. They may come down and join us," She sighed—he noted her eyes moved up and down his chest in admiration, giving him a feeling of pride.

William had a nice body he thought, since he stayed healthy and ran around constantly. It was nice for someone to see and appreciate it, too. "…Under normal circumstances, I do not feel comfortable showing others of my kind, male or female, my body. I have scars and I am scarred. But, I feel comfortable allowing you to see me. And I feel comfortable seeing _you_. A witch's charms do not work on supernatural beings, especially not death reapers," this statement may or may not be incorrect, "but I do believe that this situation we have found ourselves in was meant to happen. If the demons wish to fight for your attention with me then so be it, but I want you to know this about my own being."

"One day I will die, you know," She allowed him to plant a kiss to her temple, "Not even you can stop that."

"No," He agreed, "But we will think about that once the time comes. As for now, why don't you relax? Come here," He pulled her into his lap (she shuddered when she felt his manhood against her back) and drew circles into her shoulder blades.

"…I'm sorry if I ruin the mood with this, but I really did think you to be the queer type," She chuckled nervously. "Same with Sebastian and Claude."

"And I thought you to be the homicidal type, but we all make our mistakes," He shrugged lightly.

" _You_ thought I was the cause of those murders?" She blinked in surprise.

"The three of us did, but after tonight I believe that we can protect you from the rest of the coven," He nuzzled into the crook of her neck and slipped his arms around her chest, and his thumbs gently toyed with her nipples. They weren't hard from _just_ the cold for long. "You can stay with me. Work with me. Help me."

His fingers cupped her breasts as he placed butterfly kisses up her neck, and (Y/n) released a soft moan.

" _Love_ me," William blew into her ear, and that was the spark that ignited the flame.

Ironically for that just being written, the magical flames on the candles went out and left the cabin in pitch black. That was fine, as William had taken off his glasses and was almost blind anyway. (Y/n) turned around with a whine and locked lips with William again, and only the lights closest to the bed flickered back on so they could see what they were doing. She wrapped her legs around his waist and the two new lovers played with each other's tongues like eager teenagers. William noted the experience her talented tongue held, and when one hand came down to lightly squeeze his cock between their bellies he pulled away with a small cry.

"Y-you aren't a virgin," He panted. "You can't be."

"Neither are you," She still sat on his lap.

"How could you—"

"The coven has a coming of age ritual. Not all of us are women, you know," She shrugged. "And I get lonely in these woods by myself. A woman can't sit around all day _reading_."

"How many lovers have you had?"

"Enough to please the lovers I love."

He hugged (Y/n) close and pecked a cheek, "Fuck you're _beautiful_."

"So are you," Her mouth found a spot on his neck that made him moan.

William did not like that he was making more noise than she was (again, it reminded him of how long since he had made love to anyone), so he grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged it back and away from his neck. "Let me be in charge," He growled.

She whined at the sudden pain, and grit her teeth. "No pain," She whispered, "No pain, please."

He let go immediately. "I'm sorry. I want to love you, just…just let me get to know your body better. I'm sorry."

(Y/n) arms wrapped around his neck, and she buried her face in it. Her nipples rubbed against his chest as she got closer to him, "Okay. Gentle touches, but feel free to go crazy once you're inside of me."

"My god, such a wild woman," He laughed and kissed her neck, then temple, "It suits you."

"Do you have any sexual preferences?"

"Honestly?" He shut his eyes. "So long as I please you, that is all I desire."

"Oh come now," She kissed that spot above his collar bone that made him shudder, "You must love _some_ thing."

"I love _you_. What do _you_ want me to do to you?"

"Whatever _you_ want to do to me."

"What turns you on?"

"Whatever turns you on!"

"…Infuriating witch."

"Romantic reaper."

His fingers traced up her spine, making her twitch and squeal into his neck. She was ticklish too. "I can just tie you up and tickle you like your spell did those reapers, you know."

"And I can just cast that same spell on you and climax by myself while you laugh like a loon."

"You wouldn't," He frowned and tried to untangle her from his body. "Can we not fuck like normal people?"

"Are you suggesting we are normal people, William?" She raised her head, and moved an arm down to give the base of his cock a squeeze. "Do you want to skip the foreplay and use my body to your advantage?" She pulled William's member forward. It was already hard and twitched in her grasp.

"Th-this…This is some wordy f-foreplay," He whispered in pleasure, and finally decided to return her kind gestures. He grazed his fingers against her wet womanhood before pushing two fingers against what is every woman's _special_ spot.

(Y/n) gasped, and they made eye contact in the darkness. What had indeed been some very wordy and questioning foreplay turned into the lovers moving towards the lotion on the nightstand at the same time. William reached it first, and squirted it into his hands. It wasn't a strong smell (thankfully, otherwise their privates would smell for days), but he noted the same floral scent from the blankets earlier. While he rubbed it in, (Y/n) crawled over his lap to get to the drawer again, and pulled out a roll of thick satin ribbon.

"Oh so you _do_ want to be tied up?" He gave her ass a (light, he was still a gentleman) slap since it was in his face. It _was_ a nice posterior.

She squeaked and pulled away. "This is supposed to be for artistic uses, but I suppose you _are_ a piece of fine art."

"Kinky _and_ romantic," He muttered, not unkindly. "Do you want to use that now?"

"Not for this round, but perhaps afterwards," She looked down at his groin, "I think that lotion has been rubbed in enough, dear. I don't want you to go in dry."

William blushed heavily and stopped moving his arm. He was obviously still hard.

(Y/n) only laughed. "Would you allow me to tie you up should we go for a third round?"

Even though William could not see clearly, (Y/n)'s mischievous smirk left him queasy with excitement. "Darling, you may do whatever you like to me."

"This again," She rolled her eyes and set the roll to the side. "Do you need your glasses?"

"I can feel my way around, thank you," He nodded once. "What position?"

(Y/n) simply laid herself back beneath the covers, and held them up for him to climb on top of her.

So William did just that, kicked the blankets off the bed, and held himself above her body. He licked a few fingers, and lowered them to stretch her entrance one finger at a time. (Y/n) shifted and bit her lip, then squeezed her eyes shut. Seeing William above her, the sexy motherfucker he was, was almost too much. She did not believe in love at first sight, but there was a click between them she knew. Between all four of them.

"I love you," He murmured into her ear once the fingers had been removed from her hole.

"I love you t—OH!" She cried out when his cock entered her body in a harsh thrust, and her fingers scrambled to latch onto the reaper's chest. "FUCK!"

"Language," William whispered as he got himself more comfortable too. "Tell me when to start, I—"

"Start," She held onto his shoulders. After a moment she added, " _Fuck_ my language in bed."

"…Okay," He blinked and began the slow thrusts.

Low moans and gasps filled the air as the death reaper and witch made sweet love. William had never met a woman like (Y/n), so loving and kind and amusing and _willing_. She was a wild soul and she was _his_ , fuck those demons…Not literally. It was William who claimed her first, not them. They could screw each other for all he cared. He decided to focus on (Y/n)'s face as he went faster and deeper inside of her, testing her limits. She did not seem to have any. He wanted to experiment with her body, see what turned her on and what did not, but that would be for after they recovered from this.

Several minutes of passion passed before he climaxed first, and as he pulled out to replace his limp member with a talented finger she came too.

He collapsed beside her as they both panted, and both took a few quiet moments to just look at the other.

"You look absolutely beautiful," William whispered.

"And you look absolutely handsome," (Y/n) whispered in response.

"You…mentioned a second round?"

"Tie me up."

She raised her arms above her head as William threw off the blankets (they had created enough heat to be alright in the cold) and grabbed the ribbon. (Y/n) giggled as he fumbled blindly with the knots, but the reaper was careful to make sure she could not escape easily. When he was done, he sat back on her thighs in satisfaction to look down upon her soft body glowing in the candlelight (even if he knew that they were not real flames). She looked up at him with a shy smile, and tugged at the bonds.

"You prefer soft touches," William recalled. He ran his fingers over her midriff gently, making the witch squirm and giggle lightly. "We can do soft touches, Darling."

Her smile suddenly faded, and because William was nearly blind without his glasses he didn't see her eyes shift to behind his body.

"Do you not like to be tickled?" He blinked and took his hands off of her quickly. "Forgive me, with all of this talk of it I thought—GAHAHA!" His arms shot to his sides as bare fingers dug into his ribcage, and he fell backwards into the new guest's (also bare) chest.

"Surprise," Claude cooed. He looked down at William's blushing face and moved his fingers to the belly. The reaper slipped further down into Claude's chest helplessly, as he was already very ticklish. "Let's give you two a taste of your own medicine…" His glasses hid his demonic eyes from the witch.

(Y/n) let out a breath she did not know she was holding. "How long have you two been watching us?" She looked around for Sebastian.

"About the time the candles flickered out," The raven demon came forward out of the darkness, naked and resembling a Greek god with _his_ chiseled body. Actually, all three had _very_ nicely toned bodies, (Y/n) saw.

And Sebastian and William had nicely sized manhoods too; Claude was still wearing his pants. All three were probably larger than average anyways, but the demons made their bodies like this on purpose. William's was the only natural cock among the three (awkward statement yet true), but his would not be the only one inside of her this afternoon.

She almost forgot that it was still morning. It must have been ten or eleven at the latest, but they still had all day to play.

"And you are interrupting a perfectly good romantic mood to tickle us?" She tugged at the restraints.

"Just William here," Claude still had his pants on, but a tent at the crotch revealed his lust. He grabbed William's hands and moved the man to lie beside (Y/n), and Sebastian was tempted to use what ribbon was left to tie the reaper's hands to the headboard like she was. But, he refrained. "You are probably fond of it."

"We wanted our revenge for yesterday," Sebastian smiled and gave a little bow, then looked back up at her and stated, "You are not scared in the slightest."

"No. I knew you two would come down to join us eventually. And you won't hurt William or I."

"Don't be so sure," Claude was still poking around William's ribs and turning the reaper into a giggling and humiliated mess (not that those weren't their kinks, mind you).

"Nothing to seriously injure us then," She corrected herself.

"Good," Sebastian nodded and crawled towards her body, and rested his head on her stomach. "Claude and I shall switch off. By the end of your separate tortures you will be _begging_ us to make love to you."

"Like HELL!" William shouted when Claude dug into that spot just below his ribs.

"Grim into joy. Tease into torture. Pride into lust—that is what makes a Trancy butler so damned sexy," Claude managed to be heard over the guffaws. "I will turn you into a sensitive mess, and Sebastian will then turn you into a begging dog."

(Y/n) was not sure how she felt about that being said to William, but her attention was drawn to Sebastian planting kisses and bites up her torso. She giggled a few times since it tickled, but moaned once his talented mouth found its way to a nipple. He ran his tongue over the one, and a hand reached up to massage the other. The demon knew how to seduce a woman, but actually pleasing one was another story. They had watched (Y/n) and William make love, saw what turned them on and what she requested William to do to her. There was a very important difference in seducing and pleasing, but with his hand and mouth over her breasts he was currently doing both to the witch.

Meanwhile, William was curled into a ball on the bed below Claude. The demon grabbed his wrists and raised them, forcing William to unfurl and resume struggling. But, the reaper was not saying _no_ to any of this. And Claude could not help but include _that_ in his teasing.

The demon held William's hands above his head and leaned down to talk straight into his ear. The reaper stopped struggling to listen. "You may appear to be an uptight, demon-and-overtime-hating manager of _idiots_ running around with _chainsaws_ and _lawn clippers_ , but I see you as you truly are," He bit William's ear, licked the earlobe in his mouth before releasing it. "A dirty and whiny little reaper who enjoys being _humiliated_ and _dominated_ . . . And does not oppose to a _demon_ of all beings claiming his pretty ass," Claude smirked, squeezed said pretty ass, and pulled away to see the expression on William's face.

His face was flushed like (Y/n)'s and his erection matched Claude's. It _definitely_ matched. "…And yet the r-rest of us are naked and vulnerable, Scum. W-why aren't _your_ pants off yet? Are you af-fraid Sebastian and I are bigger than _your_ shriveled spider dick?"

Claude growled and came crashing down into William's lips. At least the reaper knew that Claude got jealous easily. " _Too much talking_ ," Claude whispered between kisses.

Speaking of lips, (Y/n) wished that Sebastian would get to hers already. He was taking his time on her chest by switching to sucking the other nipple, and as much as she enjoyed it she began to whine from the teasing. After a few moments, his head lifted but his hand kept pinching and squeezing one. "I may be in charge My Lady, but you _will_ have to give me an order. Tell me what to do to you."

As a moaning mess, (Y/n) barely controlled her shuddering long enough to get out a coherent sentence. " _Fuck_ _me_ … _please_ …"

"As you wish," His hand left her chest (she continued shaking, just less noticeably) and he sat up to look down at his handiwork. Bitemarks ran up her torso, a visible sheen of sweat lined everywhere the dim lights touched, her breasts were perky, and her face was flushed a shade of pink he did not need to see to know she had.

She was a beautiful creature, much like himself.

"Claude," Sebastian looked over at his colleague.

"Sebastian," Claude sat up from William's lips.

"The lady did not say _when_ to make love to her, did she?"

"She did not say 'make love,' she specifically said ' _fuck_.' Those are two different meanings that one should clearly define in front of three supernatural beings."

William was stunned and close to climax beneath one of them.

"Indeed. I do believe that it is your turn to tease her."

"And I do believe that it is your turn to tease the reaper."

"I am not a submissive in this!" William hissed as Claude let go of his wrists. "I already claimed her as mine!"

"An alpha can be taken down by a stronger alpha," Sebastian pointed out, staring at Claude.

The spider demon huffed and removed his glasses to set them on the night stand. They switched places, so that Sebastian was on top of William and Claude was on top of (Y/n). The demons knew how to tease and deny, and they successfully did both to (Y/n) and William.

"Aw, Claude!" (Y/n) cooed once she settled down a little. "Did Sebastian—"

"No," Claude was almost pouting. "No! I can still dominate him! I still have a chance to win your heart!"

"Well you already have."

Her simple words made the biggest impact on all three men(?). Claude's disappointed face lifted into an actual grin (and perhaps, just perhaps, his nonexistent heart beat faster as he felt his first human emotion in centuries: joy) as William and Sebastian felt their hearts stop in dread…and a little bit heartbreak too.

All erections were forgotten with the weight of her words.

"Y-you…You have chosen me?" Claude whispered.

"You have already chosen between the three of us?" William stopped himself from crying out right there. No other woman, man, reaper, or demon made him feel the way she made him feel, and they had not even known each other for a full _day_ yet.

"He has not even _touched_ you yet," Sebastian's fists curled at his sides. Was it because he had not respected her order? Had not screwed her right there and then? "…We were not good enough for you then."

"No," She shook her head and looked between the three of them. "No, I choose to _not_ choose between the three of you. Your physical love doesn't matter to me, no matter how incredible you three have been. And will be," She looked up at Claude. "You three are pining over me and it is obvious. I see what this is about—and I don't know what made you all love me, but I already love all three of you. Nobody else would treat me this way in this situation and ironically, no _human_ has ever gone to these extremes to show me they love me. I choose to not choose between the three of you because you have all won my heart. It would only hurt the other two, such as it did now. I do not wish that pain upon any of you. And if two of you were hurt, then I expect a violent reaction from at least one of them. You know how I feel about violence. So I cannot choose between you three, because that would hurt the other two too much and _I love all three of you anyways_."

William and Sebastian relaxed in relief, and while Claude was disappointed he would not be the sole love of her heart he was (somewhat) okay with sharing. It _was_ better than nothing, but he was still a selfish demon and leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek.

"A romantic affiliation between a reaper, two demons, and a witch," William blinked. "I am a disappointment to my kind."

"You have a nice dick," Claude stated flatly.

"…Thanks."

"Um," (Y/n) shifted under the demon, "I'm still horny here."

"As am I," William raised a finger.

It was promptly grabbed and licked by Sebastian. But, it did spark the passion back into this weird lemon. The demon sucked on William's fingers and in return, the reaper ran his other hand into Sebastian's hair and tugged just hard enough to cause pain.

The demon happened to enjoy pain, unlike (Y/n). She and Claude were kissing and became lost in love, because Claude had never actually felt love. It was not an unwelcome first emotion to feel, since the last time he felt anything at all was before Christ's birth when he and Sebastian were demon lovers.

(They split apart because Claude claimed Sebastian neglected him when he was under soul contracts.)

His hands wandered around her body, and he broke away from her bruised lips to mark her untouched neck. Honestly, how could William have neglected such pure skin? And when Claude found that spot that made her cry out, he bit into the skin hard enough to draw blood.

The taste, just a brief glimpse of her soul, made his cock twitch hard into her thigh.

It was indescribable—no. No, he could describe it. It was not divine, not like Ciel Phantomhive tasted, but it was magical and touched by something primal and floral. That was probably from being a witch in the woods, surrounded by nature. Claude was like Sebastian in preferring pure, strong, royal souls, but (Y/n) was a new flavor he wanted to savor.

Her personality was not half bad either.

William and Sebastian were locked together, tongues fighting for dominance in their newfound relationship. The demon was close to just tying down William like (Y/n) still was, but thought against it.

And then William tried to roll them over so he was on top.

Sebastian growled and pushed the reaper back down into the bed and broke away from his lips to grab the roll of ribbon from the nightstand. "Arms up," He realized how impatient he felt—the demon wanted to be inside of (Y/n) five minutes ago. He glanced over at Claude, who was still leaving marks on her neck.

William would have to do.

"I am not being tied down like her," William frowned past his flushed face, and it was clear that he wanted something to happen involving his dick already.

"You _did_ mention earlier that you would let a woman dominate you in bed, why not a demon?"

"Fuck you," He growled and pulled Sebastian back down, letting him stay on top. Their erections ground together, and their mouths fought again for dominance.

"I just may," Sebastian purred between kisses, "take you up on that." His hands shot down to William's sides and _wriggled_ , and the reaper somehow flushed deeper and squawked loudly into Sebastian's mouth. "Such a sensitive being…"

William allowed himself to be tied down, and Sebastian turned to reach past (Y/n) and Claude for the lotion/lube, since the nightstand was on their side. He paused at the sight.

Make out time was over for them. Claude sat above her and kicked off his pants, and his hardened member sprang out into the air (it was not a "shriveled spider dick" either; it too was well above average). (Y/n) squirmed and tried to rub her legs together for friction, but Claude caught a thigh and spread them apart.

"Still stretched from the reaper, I see," His eyes wandered down to her womanhood, and he reached over for the lotion . . . Only to have Sebastian grab his arm.

The raven demon wore an innocent smile; he was still sitting on top of William, so his left hand was able to grab Claude's. "And what makes you think you will be the second supernatural being to make love to her?"

Claude just gave Sebastian an icey glare. "Aren't you busy with your undead lover?"

"Perhaps I wish to be busy with my living one."

(Y/n) grit her teeth. Fuck them and fuck their teasing and dominance problems! She wanted sex! "One of you just take the front and one of you take the back and _make love to me already! That is an order!_ "

Both demons snapped to attention once she gave the order, and Sebastian untied her while Claude lubed himself up.

"What about me?!" William was now tied up, half hard, and apparently forced to sit through this.

"What _about_ you?" Claude hissed and turned towards him.

"I have something in mind," Sebastian smirked to himself as he hoisted (Y/n) up. "By doing this, we all agree to become romantically involved with one another."

"I look forward to teasing Spears at work," The other demon winked.

William was biting back a desperate whine. Demon scum.

Oh lord, demon _cum_. _That_ pun could be made now.

(Y/n) was done with their bullshit. "Why can't you just—AH!" She arched her back into Claude's chest when one of his fingers entered her "back door," since it was not stretched like her front was. Sebastian made sure to sandwich her between their bodies, and after lubing and stretching, the demons entered her at the same time.

Sebastian was oral, Claude was anal (that can be taken in several different ways, as he also knit and preferred kids to stay off his lawn), William was stuck tied up and watching with perverted thoughts and a boner, and (Y/n) had both arms around Sebastian's neck but leaned back into Claude's chest. Having two demons inside of oneself was intense, even to those who could probably be considered whores (not that (Y/n) was a whore, but she did have some kinks not usual to women of the 19th century).

Without asking, the demons made eye contact and thrust into the witch at the same time. (Y/n) nearly screamed. The magical lights flickered again.

Their uneven thrusts grew faster, and Claude kissed at the back of her neck and head while Sebastian massaged her lower back with his hands.

William was nearly blind, and the dimming lights did not help, but he was not deaf. His face was flushed at the vulgar scene and sounds presented to him and it was not helping that he was attracted to all three supernatural beings currently making love (or straight up fucking, use your perverted imagination). He gasped and twitched when Sebastian reached down with a free hand, as Claude's hands were roaming around her body and taking up space, and jerked the reaper off himself.

(Y/n) came within minutes of their lovemaking/fucking, and she came twice more before the demons (and William, thanks to Sebastian's talented hand) came themselves. She collapsed forward into Sebastian, panting, and passed out against his body before either demon could pull out. The lights flickered off for a few seconds, and then every candle lit back up so the room was not in darkness anymore.

The three remaining conscious men(?) caught their own breaths, and Claude was the first to pull out of (Y/n). "My, what a mess we've made."

The entire bed was covered in cum.

"Let's get to work," Sebastian sighed and pulled out of her after, then lifted (Y/n) into his arms and sped over to the sofa. He laid her down, and Claude untied William.

"Bastards," The reaper snarled as he sat up.

"To be fair Will," Sebastian said as he came back for blankets to wrap (Y/n) in, "I had planned on allowing Miss (Y/n) to please your not-so-little problem with her mouth before she fainted. I overestimated her sex drive in this weather and lack of food, it seems. My mistake."

"I have never seen a human come four times in one night," Claude chuckled to himself. He handed William his glasses so he could see properly again.

"She is a witch," William corrected. "And 'not-so-little' problem, Sebastian?"

"I believe humans call it a boner," He smiled as he grabbed a hand towel, cleaned off (Y/n)'s body, and wrapped her in blankets. Bruises from their bites and kisses were already forming over her delicate skin and Sebastian was quite proud of himself. "And perhaps she will give you a blow job at another time, but for now you may clean yourself up while Claude and I change these sheets."

William sighed and hopped off the bed to clean and get dressed while Claude and Sebastian wiped themselves off and changed sheets together. It was a fun bonding experience, cleaning up a mess after an intense threesome (foursome if one counted the hand-job Sebastian gave to William). Fun indeed.

William dressed back into pajamas, but left his shirt off. (Y/n) was still nude and she would be cold and sore when she woke up, so she would need his body heat. Claude was the one to carry her back to the newly cleaned bed, and William and Sebastian helped to spread the blankets again so she and the reaper would both be warm.

"…Would you two please get dressed?" The reaper blushed once he realized neither man(?) had changed into their clothes.

"Do you not like the view?" Claude cocked his head to the side and climbed into the bed beside William.

"You enjoyed the view when we were seducing (Y/n)," Sebastian climbed in beside the passed out woman, and thanked whoever created this bed for making it so damn sturdy. "If I recall, you also enjoyed the hand that holds my contract to Ciel Phantomhive bringing you off," He held it up, and William just made a disgusted face.

"Leave that child out of this," He plopped down and snuggled into (Y/n). "For god's sake, I am not a pedophile. It is bad enough dating two demons and courting a witch. A perversion of this sort goes beyond even Grell's fantasies of what he wants Sebastian to do to him."

"We are all courting her," Claude shifted so he was spooning William. "And leave that red-haired pervert out of our foursome relationship."

"Please," Sebastian held (Y/n) in his arms and allowed William to share. "…Claude, does this mean that you will finally leave my master alone?"

"Oh god no," Claude laughed at the mere suggestion. "If anything I am going to plot harder to one-up you. I have a lady to impress now, after all."

"As do I," Sebastian said dryly. "We shall have to talk about what to do with her, since there are three of us, three beings who are not _supposedto feel_ , who love her."

"Stop talking so I can rest," William snapped. "We can let nobody know of our relations with one another. Not my coworkers, not your masters or servants, _nobody_. We will talk of our future once she wakes up and I have recovered, why don't you two dig us out of here in the meantime?"

"We will resume our dig once we know you will not freeze," Claude nuzzled into the top of William's head, an action that made the reaper sigh in content.

"And why would you care about my well-being if the only object of your demonic attention is (Y/n)?"

"Because," Sebastian butted in, "We may be demons who are new to the feelings of love, but you _are_ included in our affections as well as (Y/n)'s. She chose three of us, and our orgy was a contract on its own."

"…Oh?" William tensed.

"Four climaxes," Claude smiled. "Four supernatural beings in love. I do believe that counted as a ritual, if my senses are still accurate. And they are. (Y/n) had sex with all three of us and sealed something magic-related between us four."

"Do…Do you know what it was?" William attempted to sit up, but Claude held him tighter. It wasn't threatening; the spider demon just enjoyed snuggling. So sue him. And he enjoyed the fact that William T. Spears of all reapers was listening to and trusting two demons' information.

"We don't know," Sebastian shrugged and brushed a strand of hair out of (Y/n)'s face. "It does not affect our current affairs or emotions though. She has a special soul and the three of us fell for her immediately, whatever it was does not involve the way we feel for her already."

"…Mm," William frowned and wrapped his arms around (Y/n) too. "We will explore that topic once she awakens." He shut his eyes, smushed between the woman he definitely loved and the demons he probably loved.

As the supernatural beings rested from the draining experience of love making and fucking, it dawned on none of them that the enslaved souls were still enslaved and the witch coven was still out there plotting to take over the world. A witch coven strong enough to enslave so many souls could not be brought down easily, not after many years of hard work and surviving and seducing and enchanting.

Even if they were brought down, not all of them could be killed. They would seek out (Y/n), because when whichever reaper it was found the coven and ruined their plans to take over the world, they would associate that reaper with the one who was going to see (Y/n) in the woods and supposedly was buried alive. She would need to be protected. She needed to stay somewhere, with one of the three men(?). They couldn't just leave her in the middle of the woods, in a cabin (half) buried by snow.

That was why she had cast the sex spell. Simple charms and protection spells only affected humans, but sex magic ran deep. Everyone felt lust, and it was simple to bring out that part of every living or undead being.

When (Y/n) took William's apple core and buried it in her potted plant, as well as her own apple core in another plant across from it, was her first ritual to bring William's emotions he normally lacked back to light. He already felt a connection to her, but she made sure he could not suppress his emotions (like he usually did, being a reaper) towards her.

The demons were harder to get. They had fallen for her naturally for her soul, but the orgy itself was a ritual designed to sprout love from lust. Most demons do not feel love, but they feel lust.

And from their lust, she was able to make them feel love.

(Y/n) was a bright woman. She loved many things, and she knew that it was not right to make humans or otherwise feel emotions they would normally not feel. However, the three supernatural beings already loved her on a level that they could not understand. By blocking William's ability to suppress emotions he had towards her, and by turning the demon's lust into love, she was able to get the three to _feel_ again.

She just went along with their love when it blossomed into . . . a foursome relationship, was it? They would all see how it went, now that the special little witch had found the way to make two demons and a reaper feel emotions again…Even if it was just towards her, and that may have been a selfish thing to do, but (Y/n) was not a selfish woman and she really did love them in return.

In the meantime, Sebastian and Claude would pretend to dig until it was dinnertime and miraculously open the front door to let William and (Y/n) know they could escape. They all might decide to stay the night and leave in the morning though—(Y/n) was probably going to leave bruised and _very_ sore in the ass.


	5. Epilogue

**Warning for swearing and hormonal-turns-homicidal rage. Thanks to everyone who has supported this story, it means a lot to me. Let me know if you guys want to see more one-shots after this is over, or the second story I'll be mentioning involving even more characters. ;) You'll have to leave a comment though, I won't know if either option will be supported otherwise.**

* * *

Half a year after the avalanche incident, the enslaved souls had been freed and the witch coven had been stopped and were disbanded. Ciel, Alois, Grell, Ronald, and Undertaker had all teamed together with another witch who was unwilling to follow through with the soul war (perhaps you will learn of their whereabouts in another story), and stopped the rest of the coven themselves.

Many witches were killed by the reapers, but some escaped and swore a vengeance on those who ruined their plans.

While this battle raged on and witches escaped into the snowy night, two demons, a reaper, and an innocent witch were making love in a newfound perverted foursome relationship in a cabin half buried by snow in the middle of the woods. After much talking, it was decided that (Y/n) could not get in the way of the demon's contracts with their separate masters. Claude did, however, seem to stop plotting to take Ciel's soul, as (Y/n) asked him kindly not to eat another demon's orphan-child-meal. It was that simple (to her at least). She had opened him up to feel love again (really, Claude did not want her to favor one demon over the other and decided that Ciel's soul was not worth the trouble), and her words swayed his heart. He was able to convince Alois Trancy to leave Ciel Phantomhive alone after that, aside from business practices, because (Y/n) introduced new ideas into both households.

Sebastian of course appreciated Claude not trying to eat his master anymore, and swayed his Master Ciel to stop plotting against Alois as well once he learned of the situation at hand. A truce was called between both families after that.

A truce was _not_ called between reapers and demons, because all three men(?) were trying to keep their relationship a secret. William did stop by to visit (Y/n) once he was done with work at nights and on his days off, but this was a ploy to also see the demons he learned to love.

(And after a while, William learned that their treating him like a delicate submissive was their way of showing love.)

After they left the cabin, (Y/n) was taken under the care of the Phantomhives first and acted as a second maid while William scrambled to close up the enslaved soul case on his end and Claude dealt with Alois.

( _"Sebastian, I appreciate your concern with Miss (Y/n) settling in, but is it really necessary to spend every night watching her sleep, as you say?"_

 _("My Young Lord, I never said I spent my time in her room watching her_ _ **sleep**_ _, I said I watch her_ _ **in bed**_ _. I shall tell you the difference when you are older…And yes. It is very necessary…for…my personal delight in making sure the young lady is well taken care of.")_

To provide a scapegoat, Claude was forced to tell Alois that Hannah and the triplets were the ones who killed his brother, not Sebastian. This was not taken lightly. Alois accused Claude of lying to him when they first formed their contract, but Claude stated that Hannah had fooled them all.

 _("My Highness, I was under the impression that Sebastian ruined your village. Hannah fooled us all with her deceit."_

 _(Alois proceeded to scream bloody murder. Claude continued sitting. Somewhere in the house, Hannah was scratching her nose and wondering who was talking about her_.)

(Y/n) proceeded to transfer from the Phantomhive manor and replace Hannah as the Trancy maid in those following weeks, as Hannah and the triplets ran away after Alois found out they had killed his brother (but not _why_ ) and the Phantomhive manor had enough servants. Since Alois' contract required him to get revenge, Claude was still under their demon contract and would be until Hannah and the triplets were found. This would probably be a long time yet, and Claude planned to still hold romantic relations with (Y/n), Sebastian, and William by that time anyways.

But her working as the only Trancy maid meant that (Y/n) got to see much more of Claude than Sebastian or William liked. Oftentimes they would sneak into her room and find Claude already in there waiting for her while she was out doing chores or whatnot.

( _"…Don't act like you didn't wait for her while she was under your care too, Sebastian."_

( _"Don't act like you are so innocent, Claude."_

( _"At least_ _ **you**_ _two get to see her more often than I do…Even my fellow reapers have been so busy with work and their love lives that I feel almost lonely. Did you know Grell and Ronald are each talking about a witch they encountered as well? What an odd thing, all of us falling in love with witches."_

( _(Y/n) came into her room to see her two demons cheering up her reaper. Use your imagination as to how, but let's just say that once (Y/n) joined them the reaper was laughing literally the entire night._ )

Jealousy began to spread despite their wishes, so (Y/n) decided herself to make frequent trips to each of their homes. The Earls did not mind (she made a good impression on them both), but once the reaper dispatch found out a witch was teleporting herself into their main building to "follow up on that one witch case, you know, the one that allowed homicidal witches to run rampant across Europe that you all failed to stop," William had to meet (Y/n) out while he was working so no rumors would spread of their relations.

There were moments in their history when Ciel and Alois would send their butlers off to do whatever detective work or chores that needed to be done on the same day, and it became a weekly routine that (Y/n) accompany Claude to "accidentally" bump into Sebastian in the marketplace. It was commonplace to see William on those days as well, since it was usually his day off.

They scheduled, they planned, and they made their meetings work. But Claude had noted that (Y/n) did not feel well in one particular week leading up to this meeting, and this was after she had gone to see the doctor a few days prior. He suggested she stay home, and she suggested he "fuck off."

As a matter of fact, he noticed many things and asked Sebastian about them when they met in secret together. She was getting quite sick in the mornings, and Claude suspected it had something to do with how much and often she was eating.

(" _She says she craves pickles and chocolate constantly, Sebastian. I haven't the faintest idea why…But she is gaining weight as well because of it.")_

Not to mention that it was _every morning_ she got sick…

 _("My Lady, we have a fine selection of fruits, pastries, and—" He knocked at the bathroom door again. "(Y/n), are you listening to me? Did you catch a flu?"_

 _(Behind the door, she retched._

 _("…I just bought your pickles, would those help?"_

 _(She retched again._

 _("Perhaps later then."_ )

And she was having the _worst_ mood swings of all time.

 _("I'LL SHOW_ _ **YOU**_ _A LITTLE EXTRA WEIGHT!"_

 _("I only said your dress looks a bit tight around the waist!" But her knife had already been thrown at the door he barely had time to shut, and the blade managed to come through the wood right where his head would have been._ )

Sebastian and Claude agreed that they had never seen a disease like this before, but the fact that their usually calm and patient witch had become like this managed to scare them both. And yet she insisted on all three meeting in a private place (William's apartment would do) so she could tell them all something important.

And here they were now, watching her make herself comfortable on a sofa. "…Please, sit down," She motioned around her.

In silence and perturbed by (Y/n)'s serious demeanor, they gathered themselves around her. Both demons sat on either side, and Claude pulled William into his lap.

William blushed, but made no attempt to pull away.

"…I went to see a doctor the other day, as Claude already knows," She began. "I did not tell him what I was told though. I have saved it to tell you three together."

"You're sick, aren't you?" Claude asked gravely.

"No."

"Are you suffering from a magical curse?" Sebastian took her hand in his.

"No."

After a moment, the demons looked at William. He just shrugged with, "She isn't on any death lists, don't look at me."

"I'm not sick, or cursed, or dying!" (Y/n) exclaimed. "I'm . . . I'm pregnant."

"Come again?" All three said in unison.

"I am a little over a month pregnant, and after casting a soul spell I believe that there is more than one baby growing inside of me. I already consider them to be all three of yours, but I am to choose their names when the time comes."

All three sat there in stunned silence.

"But…" William stood up quickly and took off his glasses to wipe them clean, as if they would wipe his hearing and memory too. "But we're not… _living_ things. No reaper has ever gotten a human pregnant!"

"Nor a demon, that we know of," Sebastian said darkly. "Because in the Bible…"

"A human and an undead being will elope and…" Claude worked his jaw.

"And bear the Antichrist," She patted her tummy. "None of you three are living beings. I am a human-born-witch who has enjoyed all forms of sex with all three of you. If things go the way they are right now, I will give birth to the Antichrist…Antichrist ** _s_**."

"Forget _Antichrist!_ " William exclaimed. "How the bloody hell are two demons, a reaper, and a witch supposed to raise a child between our lives? Our jobs?!"

"Fuck me," She muttered. "…Not literally. You three have done your damage."

"Well _I_ look forward to helping you through your pregnancy," Claude placed his hand on her belly. "And in raising our children."

(Y/n) currently worked as a _Trancy_ maid, after all.

"Hold on a minute," William grit his teeth. "It is bad enough you are together with her more often than Sebastian and I are able to be, but we are future fathers as well."

"I agree with William," Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "We must make better living arrangements."

"Well," (Y/n) interrupted. "To make things fair, I think that I should find a home of my own. Somewhere all three of you have _equal_ access to, and can visit easily…"

"Like the Phantomhive townhouse?" Sebastian suggested.

"Perhaps."

"The Trancy townhouse?" Claude frowned.

"Maybe."

"The Undertaker's?" William crossed his arms.

All three looked up at him.

"…It is relatively close to all of our places of work and (Y/n) can still make money by working with him. She would not need to do much, and that is important during her pregnancy. We can find her a nice cottage to stay in that neighborhood, and we can put together our own funds to help her pay if necessary. Should the pregnancy go _well_ , it _is_ still early after all, we should discuss fathering the children should they be born."

"That is…quite the idea," Claude pushed his glasses up. "I say she continue to work with me so I can care for her at all times."

"Or move back into the Phantomhive Manor," Sebastian gave Claude the stink eye.

"I like the Undertaker idea," She stated. "That way all three of you would have equal access to me and I will have work to keep me busy."

"He takes care of dead bodies," Claude said quickly. "You can barely stomach breakfast Darling, how will you bear a corpse?"

"I won't work in the mornings," She shrugged.

"The Undertaker is a scary fellow," Sebastian added after that. "He may influence you r the unborn children in a bad way."

"I am giving birth to more than one Antichrist and courting three men(?), none of which are alive _or_ human. I think I can bear an eccentric, retired reaper."

"Who will help you when it gets close to the births?!" Claude asked.

"You three," She replied coldly. "I have had _all_ forms of sex with all three of you so damn often I have no idea _how_ I am still walking, so you _owe_ me that aide."

The three men(?) blushed. They lived quite the love life.

"See?" William smiled coldly at the defeated demons. "She will start off working as the Undertaker's apprentice and stay in her own cottage nearby. We will have equal access to her and when the children are born, we can raise them to _not_ take over the entire world and reign Hell on Earth."

"But what if we want the best for our Princes or Princesses of the Damned?" Sebastian sniffed.

"As their mother," (Y/n) frowned, "I have a say in their futures too. Princes or Princesses of the Damned be damned, they aren't going to take over the world and reign Hell on Earth!"

"We'll see," Claude inspected his gloved fingernails.

"No, we _won't_ see," She slapped his hand lightly. "I WILL withhold sex."

"You'll withhold sex from one of the three possible fathers of the Antichrists?"

"Hell yes I will you bastard! I'm the _mother_ of the Antichrists!"

"Settle down, both of you," Sebastian hissed. "We shall discuss the future of Earth's new rulers at length when the time is right."

"No we won't."

"(Y/n), my Queen, please bear with me."

"She isn't a queen if the children aren't born," Claude pointed out.

"Or married," Sebastian noted. "Yes, she will have to marry. Remind me again what religions allow women to marry three damned undead beings?"

"None, but with the Antichrists as our children we can create whatever new religions we want."

William took off his glasses and started to clean them. "Oh my God," He muttered.

"Gods," Claude corrected. "(Y/n) senses more than one future god growing in her."

"I am _not_ going back home with you," (Y/n) announced.

"You will have to, if you want your belongings."

"Not if I have spread my belongings between the three of you."

"Speaking of that," William put his glasses back on, "The last time Grell was in my apartment he asked me why the hell I have women's dresses in my closet."

"Why was Grell in your apartment?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"The bastard's stalking life does not revolve around _just_ you. He likes to surprise me with his presence from time to time, even with the other witch he is supposedly courting." As mentioned before, in another story you may see why and how. "I told him that the dresses were evidence from a case and he seemed to believe it, but I think he took (Y/n)'s good red dress for some reason."

"Well it wouldn't fit me anymore anyways," (Y/n) sighed. "I'm getting to be too fat to fit into any of my good dresses anymore."

"Oh lord," Claude had heard this rant before.

"Claude agrees with me."

"I do not, Darling. You are pregnant, the babies will give you the extra weight." He pulled her into his lap with ease to prove the point.

"You look beautiful no matter what body type you are," Sebastian assured her. "Our children will have your good looks…or perhaps my raven black hair."

"You all have raven black hair," She muttered.

"Let us gather her belongings," William began, "while I contact the Undertaker and make arrangements for (Y/n) to begin her work. You may stay here in the meantime, or come with me," He helped her stand up.

"I will come with you," She announced. "This is exciting. Things are moving so fast…"

"It is a new chapter in all of our lives," Claude smiled. "I will go back to the Trancy estate and gather your belongings. With his Highness' fondness of you (Y/n), he may even provide us with real estate near the Undertaker's."

Sebastian added, "And with _my_ Young Lord's fondness of you My Lady, he may provide you with furnishings and extra protection only the Queen's Guard Dog and his demon butler can provide. Claude and I shall meet you at the Undertaker's within the next hour."

"I shall see you both then," (Y/n) nodded and turned back to packing the clothes and books she kept at William's home, here.

She was excited. She was excited beyond belief, actually. What had started off as a magical experiment to save her own life all those months ago had turned into an entirely new life—Antichrists or not, she was happy with her men(?) and they were happy with her and each other. Now they would be one big, weird, perverted family together.

Who knew what the future had in store for her next?


End file.
